


Cover- Multiples

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fic cover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for deuxexmycroft's fic, Multiples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover- Multiples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Multiples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243341) by [deuxexmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxexmycroft/pseuds/deuxexmycroft). 



 

You can check out more of my book covers [here](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/tagged/fake+book+covers).


End file.
